Fallen Angel
by lilchinese-ham
Summary: Well i'm back again, and well this story is rated R incase of later chapters, well this story is about Kagome moving in to a mansion but there is already something or someone living there already, wonder who it is? read and find out.


Author's note: Hey Hey Hey I'm finally back and I got a new story going, I'm not 100 sure is it that good but in my opinion I really like the storyline so Plz read and tell me is it good or not, Thanks!!!

"Kagome time to wake up" Ms. Higarashi said from behind the door

"Give me 5 more minutes mom" Kagome said still half asleep

"Kagome honey, were moving today" Ms. Higarashi voice proclaimed

Kagome's family always been poor, her father left the family after Souta was born leaving them with all the debt and bills. Kagome's mom always goes from job to job trying to support the family. Even Kagome's Grandpa tries to sell stuff at the shrine to keep the family going. But a month ago they receive a notice that their Aunt died of a sudden heart attack and left all her wealth and estate to Kagome's care. Ms. Higarashi decided to move in to the new home and sell their current home.

"Yeah sis did you forgot that we are moving today?"

Kagome got out of bed and started to get dress, she didn't really like the idea of moving for the fact that she lived within these walls her whole life. She would give up her new home any day to continue living here. But yet it was not Kagome's decision to stay or to go, so Kagome decided to go with the flow.

Kagome packed only her clothes for the fact that Ms. Higarashi said the furniture will be provided at the estate. After packing she took her luggage down to the living room and went to have some breakfeast with her family.

"Ohayo" Kagome said before sitting down at the table with her family to have breakfast

Kagome started having her breakfast and thinking about her new home and how it would look, but she really didn't want to think about it for the fact it made her more sad.

"I wonder how big Aunt Roses mansion is?" Souta said in between bites.

"I heard it's a classical western style house"

"I heard there is also a big garden there"

While Kagome thought about how the new home was going to be like, and for the fact that she had to give up her current home and go to a new school, her family continue to converse about the house and how big and beautiful it was going to be. But all this talk about the new house made Kagome feel more and more sad about giving up her current life here and having to move to a place where she didn't know anyone and had to start a new life.

"Why the long face Kagome don't you like the idea of moving in to a mansion?"

"But moving to the mansion means leaving behind everything here, that means my friends and this house. Kagome said, with tears clouding her vision

"It's okay dear, you'll make new friends when we get there, and it's almost time for you to start school again, it's going to be your freshmen year in college, and I want you to have fun, so don't feel sad."

"Okay mom, I'll try to have fun and make some new friends when we get to the new house." Kagome said while wiping away her tears

"Ok Kagome go finish your breakfast, we need to get on the train soon."

While on the train Kagome continue to think about all the things she was leaving behind, her old school, her friends, and many memories that she had at her home. But Kagome tried to think about it in a good manner and tried to see the good side of moving to a new home, she'll be able to meet new people, and her mother wouldn't have to work so hard anymore to keep the family going.

Kagome soon dozed off, deciding to think about these things later............

When the Train got to the station, Kagome and her family got off and called a Taxi to take them to the mansion due to the fact the mansion was located outside of town. When they got there the whole family was shocked at the site of the mansion, it was massive, and while they stood at the front gate, they saw a beautiful garden that lead directly to the front door, a grand home it was a single gate closed the world from this marvel.

Ms. Higarashi was the first to break from the trance of staring at the marvel that was to be their new home. Ms. Higarashi fished through her pocket till she pulled out a set of keys, she unlocked the gate and press it forward to open it, the creaking sound showed that this gate hasn't been in use for a while, but the sound woke the rest of the family up from their trance. The Higarashi Family started their trek towards the front door. While walking towards the front door everyone was marveled by the garden in all it's beauty.

When they got to the front door , Ms. Higarashi unlocked the front door and pushed it open, a eerie creaking sound fill the house and the ears of the family members. The light from the front door flooded the house it illuminated what seemed like centuries of darkness. A heavy scent of freshly polished wood filled everyone's noses. Kagome was awe-struck by the very beauty of the house, she took the first steps into what seemed like an ancient house, but within the shadows lurked a figure that was watching Kagome's every move from at the top of the grand staircase.

"She's Prefect"

Author notes: Well I haven't really written in a while so if I'm a little rusty plz tell me, ok rite now I need the fans to decide who the figure within the shadows is, I would make it Sesshomaru, but the thing is I prefer for my fans to decide who Kagome is paired up with, there will be more pairings later on and more decisions also, and the funny thing is this isn't how I planned it I just decided to do it this way. Hahaha. Well Ja ne


End file.
